<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe by CrystalOak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926050">Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalOak/pseuds/CrystalOak'>CrystalOak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sinister (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Comfort Sex, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Some Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalOak/pseuds/CrystalOak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s been so long since I’ve felt safe…” she muttered, just barely above a whisper. He paused, looking into her reddened face. </p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Courtney Collins/Deputy So and So (Sinister)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not care if nobody liked Sinister II, I loved it and will die for Deputy So and So.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He came here with 3 tanks of gasoline and a lighter. It was supposed to be quick and easy, almost routine at this point. </p>
<p>And yet here he sat, on the porch of a murder scene, shoulder to shoulder with Courtney Collins. </p>
<p>They had been talking for what seemed like only minutes, but something told him it had already been at least an hour. It was clear that they both, for reasons all their own, desperately needed someone to talk to. </p>
<p>As they went deeper and deeper into their respective traumas, they emptied their glasses time and time again. By the time they decided the night should come to a close, they were both stumbling and giggling as they approached the front door. </p>
<p>Courtney nearly fell over as he stepped inside, while the ex-deputy slammed the door a little too loud. They both shushed each other, giggling ever more. Courtney put her arms on his shoulders to steady his swaying body, and somehow they found themselves with their foreheads meeting in the middle. </p>
<p>He stifled another laugh, hardly processing his situation. Courtney had stopped by now, staring at him with half-lidded eyes. </p>
<p>It was unclear who leaned forward first, if at all, but in seconds their lips met. He was too hazy and tired to register what he was doing, all he knew was that he needed this just as much as she did. </p>
<p>She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he ran his fingers roughly through her hair. After Courtney pulled away, the ex-deputy stifled a whimper. It was a quick interaction, and his excitement dwindled as he soon realized that it had likely meant nothing at all. </p>
<p>“It’s been so long since I’ve felt safe…” she muttered, just barely above a whisper. He paused, looking into her reddened face. </p>
<p>“I know.” he answered, cradling her face in his hands. He wanted to say something more, something to comfort her further, but his head was completely empty. </p>
<p>They stayed like that for a bit, the only thing that could be heard was their light breathing, in rhythm with one another. </p>
<p>The ex-deputy began to pull away. He eventually realized what he was doing as the silence persisted. He was here to get a job done, he shouldn’t have stayed the night in the first place, let alone flirt with the woman he was trying to save.</p>
<p>“W-Well…” he started, turning towards the living room, “I should get to bed, I’ve got a long drive and-”</p>
<p>She caught his sleeve. He turned towards her again, only to see pinpricks of tears in her eyes. </p>
<p>“Please… please stay…” </p>
<p>And just like that, he was finished. </p>
<p>In moments, she was leading him by the hand towards her bedroom while he stumbled up the stairs in an attempt to keep up. </p>
<p>“Wait, Courtney-”</p>
<p>“Shhh!” she turned towards him, putting a finger to her lips. She pointed down the hall towards her sons’ bedrooms. </p>
<p>She led him into her room, shutting and locking the door behind them. He fidgeted with his jacket sleeve, glancing around nervously. As soon as the door was securely shut, she was on him again. She kissed him harshly, with none of the gentleness or hesitation of before. They continued as she led him towards the bed, pushing him down onto it. </p>
<p>An erection pushed hard against his jeans, the ex-deputy was nearly shaking. Whether from exhaustion or arousal, he couldn’t tell. Meanwhile, his head swam with consideration of the current situation.</p>
<p>As she tangled her fingers in his hair, slipping her tongue into his mouth, he couldn’t help but panic. He couldn’t do this, there was no way he could even consider it. She was traumatized and seeking any affection she could get, not to mention that she was wasted! Even in his sorry state, he couldn’t take advantage of her like this. </p>
<p>It took all of his willpower to push her away gently, as he breathed heavily beneath her. </p>
<p>“We can’t do this,” he said between breaths. </p>
<p>“Why not?” </p>
<p>“You’re too drunk…” he uttered, sitting up on his elbows. “Besides,” he added, “there’s no way you actually want this…”</p>
<p>“But I do want this!” she exclaimed, almost too loudly considering the proximity of her sons’ rooms. “I need you now, I need this… I know you need it too.” She ran her hands under his shirt, rubbing circles around his belly button. </p>
<p>“But…” He faltered so easily under her touch, and even more so under her lustful gaze. </p>
<p>“Please.” she said, more sternly than before. </p>
<p>And so, he laid back down, and accepted everything that was to come. </p>
<p>Courtney made quick work of his shirt, and he was just as eager to get out of it. He soon took to her clothes as well, unbuttoning her nightgown and pulling it up over her head. </p>
<p>They were down to their undergarments now. However, it appeared that Courtney had neglected to wear a bra. It made sense, he had woken her up in the middle of the night. </p>
<p>He placed his trembling hands in front of him, eyeing her breasts. They couldn’t exactly be considered “big”, but they mesmerized him all the same. </p>
<p>“May I…?” he looked up to her for approval, his hand hovering just inches from her chest. </p>
<p>She nodded quickly, swapping their position so she now laid beneath him. He sat up on her lap while her legs dangled over the bed, and gently gave her breast a squeeze. </p>
<p>Soon, he had both his hands on her chest, fondling her as gently as he could, given his eagerness. He rubbed circles around her nipples, eliciting a soft moan. He took one into his mouth while he continued to play with the other, swapping sides on occasion. He was amazed by the softness of her skin, using his free hand to run his fingers over her waist and stomach. </p>
<p>Courtney groaned, reaching down between her legs to rub herself harshly. </p>
<p>He noticed this after a moment, and gave another questioning look for approval as he positioned his hands on her thighs. </p>
<p>Another nod, and he was pulling her panties down and tossing them aside. </p>
<p>He kneeled next to the bed, his hands holding her thighs apart. He couldn’t help but freeze at the sight of the light pink folds, with dark hair covering the surrounding area. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry…” she muttered, noticing his hesitation, “I haven’t had time to shave lately, and-”</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize,” he interrupted, licking the outer folds lightly, “I couldn’t care less.” </p>
<p>So quickly she became a writhing mess, it was hard to imagine she was the same woman who had been cursing him out in the driveway only a day prior. He knew his methods were sloppy, he hadn’t had much practice, but she didn’t seem to care. </p>
<p>He continued for a few minutes, circling the tip of his tongue around her clit while she squeezed her thighs around his neck. He was unsure whether this was purposeful or accidental, but he never expected it to be such a turn on. </p>
<p>He shoved his tongue deeper into her, a seemingly wise decision. </p>
<p>She was trembling, incoherent words and curses fell from her lips. “Wait, wait-” she forced out, panting heavily. </p>
<p>“Shit, did I-” he said, pulling away quickly.</p>
<p>“No no, it’s not that! I just… I want to make you feel good too…” </p>
<p>The ex-deputy had nearly forgotten about his own member growing harder with every passing moment. He had been so caught up in pleasuring Courtney, and he didn’t mind that one bit. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to do that-” he said. Courtney was already motioning him towards the bed once more, and he instinctually climbed on as he was told. </p>
<p>“I want to.” she insisted, getting on top of him once again. This time, however, she was facing in the opposite direction as him, with her face above his bulge, and his beneath her pussy. </p>
<p>“Believe it or not,” she started, pulling down his boxers, “I genuinely want you to feel good too.” </p>
<p>His heart skipped as his erection sprang up, the cold air hitting him harder than he had expected. He was certain his boxers were soaked with precum.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” he asked once more, as her mouth approached his dick with agonizing hesitance. She hung her head down so she could look him in the eyes, albeit upside down. </p>
<p>“You deserve to feel safe too.” </p>
<p>She lowered herself onto him, and as soon as her lips wrapped around his head, a wave of pleasure shot through him. He let out a cry, flinching at the warm sensation. </p>
<p>As she pumped her head slowly up and down, her tongue swirling around his urethra, he soon became lost in the pleasure. Her mouth felt like silk around his member, and the tightness of her lips around him only accelerated his build to orgasm. </p>
<p>He snapped out of it soon enough, realizing that he was leaving her aroused and unsatisfied. He pulled her hips down towards him, and went to work once more with pleasuring her as well. </p>
<p>She moaned around his cock, the vibrations sending an extra shock down his spine. </p>
<p>His orgasm was approaching quickly, too quickly. It had hardly been 5 minutes and he could already feel that a wave was about to crash over him. </p>
<p>He held back for as long as he could, but with her head bobbing faster and faster with every moment, he knew immediately that he was a goner. </p>
<p>“Fuck-” he said between licks, “Courtney, I’m gonna-”</p>
<p>“It’s okay…” she panted, going back down just as quickly as she had pulled away. </p>
<p>He picked up his pace, shoving his tongue even deeper into her, as far as he could. She deepthroated his length in response, humming around him and caressing his thighs as she did so. </p>
<p>His orgasm hit him like a freight train, sending spasms through his body as he felt himself cum into Courtney’s mouth. He could hardly focus on eating her out as his body shook with each wave of afterglow. She faltered, resting her head on his stomach as cum dripped from her mouth. </p>
<p>Nonetheless, he took a free hand and reached down to squeeze her nipples, licking her with fervor and sucking on her clit. She shot back up in an instant, seemingly caught off guard. </p>
<p>Soon enough, Courtney’s own orgasm crashed over her as she let out a cry, tightening her grip around the ex-deputy’s hips. She didn’t seem concerned about the noise any longer, holding her head up towards the ceiling to let the moans fall free. </p>
<p>He continued to lick her through each spasm, ensuring she had truly reached completion, before resting his head against the mattress with a heavy sigh. She continued panting for a moment longer, hanging her head low in a daze. </p>
<p>A moment later, she climbed over next to him. She wiped his cum from her bottom lip, before licking the substance from her finger. Typically, that action would have given him a semi once more, but he was too drunk and tired to possibly fathom any more stimulation. </p>
<p>She wrapped her arms around him, much to his surprise, and rested her head on his chest. He flinched, hesitantly placing a hand on her back. She turned her head up to look him in the eyes, smiling softly with a light pink dusting her cheeks. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” he asked, glancing down towards her. </p>
<p>“I’ve never been better.” She paused, looking back down again. “Clint never did things like that… I’ve never had a man focus on me first, let alone make me cum after he was already done…” She grimaced, seemingly at the thought of her husband. </p>
<p>“I think you deserve to feel good. There’s no point if both people don’t enjoy it…”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” She nuzzled into his bare chest, tightening her hold on him before finally closing her eyes. </p>
<p>Despite the pleased, relaxed look on her face, he had the sinking feelings that she would regret this in the morning, that she would scream at him and tell him to leave. </p>
<p>But right now, she was falling asleep on him, her warm body pressed tightly against his. Her chest rose and fell as her soft breaths could be heard alongside the crickets and frogs outside the window. The summer heat hung heavy over them, placing him into a dreamy state. </p>
<p>He closed his eyes, pulling her closer. He would leave that problem for tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>